


A Dance Pair Made in Heaven

by MegumitheGreat



Series: SorMik Week 2017 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Little bit of my other ships, M/M, Rab ne Bana di Jodi influence, Sormik Week 2017, Trust and Conflict, dance competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Mikleo is tired of Sorey always going to the arcade, so the two of them enter a dance competition.





	A Dance Pair Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY influenced by one of my favorite Bollywood movies, and at first was going to be an ice skating or ballet one but, meh--I was feeling a general dance competition.

Mikleo and Sorey were definitely a couple, and they definitely did couple things, but there were times where Mikleo was still unsure if his partner could handle daunting tasks. Of course, they went to the arcade and he was able to hold his own in a monster house for hours on end, but fighting virtual adversaries and actually competing with someone were two very different things. For one, virtual adversaries never feel bad when they lose…because they’re usually a puddle of pixelated blood on the ground. In fact, whenever Sorey completed a monster house, he would feel a little too proud, beg Mikleo to take him back to the arcade to play again, and complete it again like clockwork. Eventually, the water seraph got far too fed up with their constant visiting the arcade instead of doing things that normal couple do like cuddle for indefinite periods of time. He found an ad for a dance studio, and along with it, he saw the date for the dance competition that award 150,000 gald to anyone who placed in first.

“I bet if I join this, Sorey will give up on the arcade for a little bit,” he told himself on his way home. “But…he can’t dance. If I select him as my dance partner, he’ll just fall over.”

Mikleo entertained the idea of finding a different person—one that he would only feel obligated to dance with instead of forming a lasting friendship. But dancing had the aspect of trust, and he trusted no one more than Sorey. How could he trust someone else to lift him—since he had a small and slim build—when Sorey could easily do it with one hand?

Unbeknownst to Mikleo, Sorey had also heard of the competition and decided to join for the sake of having fun. He automatically declared Mikleo as his partner on the application, and later that night when they had returned home for dinner and a movie, they told each other what they were going to do.

“I’m joining a dance competition,” they said simultaneously. “Wait, really?”

“S-Sorey, are you sure you can do it?” Mikleo hesitantly asked him.

“Of course! Don’t you trust me? We should start practicing right away!” Sorey happily told him. He took him by the hands, twirling him around. “This is going to be so much fun!”

Mikleo still wasn’t sure if Sorey would be able to follow all the steps, but he was content knowing that he was raring to go.

There were other competitors that they had caught wind of. Rose and Dezel, masters of the elegant waltz, were appearing on stage for the third time. They had won the previous two competitions, and they had an air that suggested they were confident they would steal the show yet again. Alisha and Sergei, who excelled at the light-footed foxtrot, were entering this contest for the first time; they had won previous competitions around the land. This one was the only one they hadn’t tried yet. Then there was the spicy, saucy, Argentine tangoing duo Zaveid and Lailah. Their claim to fame was the eccentric style they had in dancing—in fact, one dance put Zaveid in the hospital for a month after he ruptured his spleen, broke his leg, and fractured two ribs. They never did disclose the reason for his injuries, though.

Sorey didn’t think they would be too hard to beat since he believed in his bond with Mikleo. The other dancers no doubt trusted their partners, but nothing could match his love for his seraph. But there was a little bit of a disagreement between the two—Mikleo wanted to do a ballroom dance while Sorey was more comfortable with a contemporary line-type dance.

“There’s no way a line dance will hold up to three top ballroom dancing couples,” Mikleo sighed with exasperation after a week of trying different dances. Sorey pouted. “Be realistic, Sorey.”

“But you would just blend in with everyone else!” Sorey responded. “Something different will definitely be better than the same old stuff!” He took Mikleo’s hands. “Please, just trust me.”

Mikleo couldn’t—not with their pride on the line. They would be dancing in front of the entire city! He didn’t want to look like a fool even if he would be one with his partner.

“When you decide to listen to me about this, then we’ll talk. But we have different ideas right now, so I’m going to find another partner,” Mikleo told him. And just like that, he left his company.

In the following days, Sorey practiced the dance he had come up with. It wasn’t the same without his favorite seraph. He had to find him and convince him that he knew what he was doing. He left the house one morning on his scooter, searching for his seraph. He found him in a park with another person—a young girl with blonde hair named Edna who specialized in the jive. It didn’t suit Mikleo, and just as Sorey had parked the scooter, the little earth seraph called it quits on their partnership.

“Mikleo! Not having any luck?” Sorey asked him. He held him close after noticing that he was on the verge of tears. “Why don’t you give my dance a try? If you don’t like it, then we can do a ballroom dance.”

With no other choice but to concede, Mikleo listened to him. They tried the dance, and whatever parts Mikleo didn’t like or couldn’t do, they compromised and incorporated ballroom steps. The competition drew nearer until, finally, they could showcase the hard work they had done.

The night of the competition, Dezel and Rose were up first. Their waltz was beautiful and elegant, and Mikleo was getting nervous from watching them. Sorey was behind him stretching, after which he pulled Mikleo close for a quick massage to calm him.

“Lovely dance,” Maltran the judge applauded.

“I especially loved my girl!” Mayvin heartily said.

“Well…it wasn’t bad,” Chancellor Bartlow grumbled.

Alisha and Sergei performed next, but they came up just short of the points needed to surpass Rose and Dezel. There had been a misstep, which cost them those points and put them in second so far.

Third was the blundering tangoing duo of Zaveid and Lailah, whose previous dances had endangered one or the other or both of them. The judges had heard of them, and they tried to limit their stunts. Naturally, there was no stopping the sexy wind and the enchanting flame.

Except for yet another causality. Zaveid and Lailah had developed a new step for their performance. It was the same move that had injured Zaveid, and apparently, he didn’t care. He tossed Lailah up into the air high with his wind enough to give him time to do some odd complex routine. The judge figured he was supposed to catch and sweep her into the final pose. Zaveid had gotten cocky though, improvising his steps with his eyes closed as he “felt the music”. Little did he know that gravity was still a principle in dancing, and Lailah was a fire seraph that could burn his wind. As such, Lailah came crashing down on him with only the matted pile of hair to cushion her. Zaveid was carted off the stage with a broken arm, a twisted ankle, and a bloodied nose.

Finally, Sorey and Mikleo were up.

“Sorey…we can’t do this. Our dance is too simplistic,” Mikleo whined backstage.

“It’ll be fine! Trust me! After what just happened with Zaveid, I don’t think we could be any worse,” Sorey lovingly told him.

Dezel and Rose, Alisha and Sergei, and Lailah watched as Sorey and Mikleo took their positions on the stage. They were confused by the large amount of space between them.

With the first taps of the music, Sorey stepped towards Mikleo with loose limbs. His eyes were intense, asking him to trust him. Mikleo took his hand and fell into the flow of his movements, and each clap was a dynamic pose. The music picked up, and so did Sorey’s steps. His arms were like harpoons while Mikleo mirrored him from behind. They hopped and snapped in time with the music then switched to something more along the lines of samba and salsa. Mikleo took the lead with sweeping hips and his hand over his heart as they brought it around town. Sorey went around behind Mikleo, pulling him into a _pas de deux_ before switching to a west coast swing. The hits matched the last segment of their dance where both of them threw their fists down and kicked closer to the edge of the stage. Shuffling back as that song drew to a close, Sorey twirled Mikleo and lifted him into the air like a ballerina. They spun in opposite directions then struck their final pose.

Dezel and Rose were shocked while Lailah was ready to cry. Alisha averted her gaze, and Sergei hung his head in shame. It was a unanimous decision—the champions of the competition were Sorey and Mikleo.

When they had arrived home with their trophy and prize money, Sorey leaned against the bedroom wall with a smug smile. “Told you that you could trust me,” he flaunted jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah…still, I’m surprised. You’re quite the dancer, Sorey,” Mikleo complimented.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Your dance won us first place?”

“Oh, I was just doing random stuff!”

“But we _practiced_!”

“Yeah…I just followed you whenever I got lost.” Sorey picked Mikleo up into a hug. “Regardless, we did it!”

“But I guess this means you’re going back to the arcade now?”

“Or we could actually learn to dance and compete again!”

Mikleo offered him a smile. At least he would be able to be with him instead of watching from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally forced myself to write this to completion after a quiz, notebook write up, and a lab report. I apologize if it's not up to par to my more thought out stories.
> 
> Dezel and Rose's waltzing is reference to my Masquerade!AU. Thank you to InThoseStarrySkies for proofing and suggesting dances!


End file.
